The Crowning of the Swan
by SerenaMary92
Summary: Regina Mills is the queen of pop/rock. Emma swan is a super fan who came from nothing. see what happens when these two ladies meet. Swan Queen don't like don't read. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Regal Beginnings

A/N: I decided that I wanted to try my hand at a Swan Queen fanfiction and this is what I had in mind. I wrote an AU, so I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with Once Upon A Time. However, everything that seems new or out of place is in fact mine.

"And you just heard the latest from Regina 'The Queen' Mills, 'Love Doesn't Stand A Chance' here on 93.5 WBRK Storybrooke," a young energetic man said through the radio speakers. Two girls listening intently as the man continued "And don't forget 'The Queen' comes to Storybrooke for the last show of her 'Apples to Apples' tour this Saturday night at The Palace Performing Arts Center right here in the heart of downtown. Now some of you are probably saying 'but Peter, the show's sold out'," continued the on-air host Peter using a higher voice on the last sentence. "but I'm here to tell you Miss Mills herself in partnership with Enchanted Forest Records is holding a contest for one lucky listener. The winner will receive one ticket, one backstage pass, and the opportunity to really live like royalty and spend an evening with Regina. All you hopefuls have to do is write a letter addressed to 944 Amethyst Way explaining why you believe you deserve to meet your queen".

"Lilly, pinch me I must be dreaming," the first girl said in disbelief.

"I don't think so Em, I'm sitting right here and I just heard the same thing," Lilly replied with a shake of her head. "Are you thinking about entering the contest?" Lily asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think so Lil," Lilly's friend Emma sighed. "Even if I did win there is no way someone like her would want to hang out with someone like me. I'm just some kid who went through the system all my life always down on her luck". Emma Swan had been very negative about herself after being shuffled through the foster system since birth. At 14 she was finally adopted by Mary-Margaret and David Nolan, who gave her a small ray of hope but the damage had been done. Not to mention the fact that Emma had an insane crush on Regina Mills and was probably her biggest fan. This fact however, did not make Emma feel any less unworthy to be in the presence of the older girl. As a matter of fact, Emma had learned of this contest 2 weeks prior and had already written a letter. However, she didn't feel worthy enough to send it.

"Well I'll enter and if I win, I will make sure she knows who her most loyal subject is". Subject was a term among Regina fans used to identify themselves, and Emma had to be the most loyal of them all. Her room was littered with Regina merchandise from posters to pencils of all things. Lily noticed the letter Emma had written sitting on her dresser and pocketed it while Emma was in her stupor.

"Wait, what was that?" Emma said looking to where the sound came from. "Lily, where is my letter?"

"Emma, relax" Lily placated. "If you're not going to enter, the least I can do is make sure she sees this letter".

"Lilly, you better write your own letter". Emma warned.

"Don't worry Em, I will. I just want to make sure she knows who her biggest fan is out there. I know that's you and as your best friend I am not going to go betraying your trust like that.

A few days later on another side of town, the very object of Emma and Lily's discussion from a few days ago was up in her room with her own friends.

"Alright girls, we need to be serious for a second" the 18-year-old pop queen said hushing the other two. "I need to pick a winner for this stupid contest my mother put me up to".

"Well maybe it's because, darling you brush off most of your fans, which is why some call you 'The Evil Queen'. A girl named Ella said with her haughty British accent.

"Oh, hush Cruella and help me pick a winner here"

"I can understand why though El. Most of the men here are disgusting in their righting and a lot of these girls are just writing like a bunch of desperate beggars," commented a heavier girl named Ursula.

"Exactly" Regina replied before picking up one final letter. "Wait a minute I think I found it". Regina exclaimed. "This is the one, this is my winner". Regina then passed the letter to Ella who upon reading it passed it to Ursula.

"Perfect," the three of them said in unison. At that moment footsteps were heard coming up the stairs into Regina's room.

"Regina, dear, do you have a winner picked yet" asked Cora, Regina's manager and mother. "you are expected to have a winner picked by tomorrow whose name you will read on the air". Cora was a no-nonsense woman who groomed the once perky and fun-loving pop princess into the all-business queen she was today. She really only had the 3 friends who she had known since childhood and she barely got to see them.

"Yes, mother I'm ready for tomorrow," Regina responded in a disinterested town.

"Good, now get some sleep," Cora demanded. After a good hour of fun with her friends they all turned in for the night. The next morning Ursula and Ella left bright and early as Regina got ready for her day. Regina and Cora had left the house by 11 to make sure they got to WBRK an hour early. When they got there, they met with the presenter, Peter Pannington who on the air went by "Peter Pan the Neverland Man" a name which neither of the Mills women understood. However, this is why none of the Mills women cared to deal much with radio. Once Regina was situated and her microphone properly tested, she waited with the winning letter in hand for her cue.

"And welcome to 'The Diamonds in the Rock' I am Peter Pan the Neverland Man and I am here with Miss Regina 'The Queen' Mills to announce the winner of the 'Evening with the Queen' contest. Alright take it away Regina"

"Thank you," Regina replied with a practiced regal air to her voice. Many of my 'loyal subjects', as many of them call themselves have sent wonderful letters. However, there can be only one winner. Therefore, it is my great pleasure to announce to you the winner of the 'Evening with the Queen' contes, Lilith Firestein. Lilith will be transported to the concert by limousine and watch from back stage followed by the opportunity to meet and spend time with yours truly," Regina concluded.

"Oh, my gods I won!" Lily exclaimed as she was sitting next to her best friend of sixteen years.

"Congratulations Lil," Emma exclaimed. You'll have to tell me everything when you get back from your night with 'Her Majesty'".

A/N Next chapter will be the concert and the meet and greet. Let me know what you thought of this and how I should proceed. Also, quick little poll here. I want to work Henry in here as someone's younger brother as opposed to a son should I have him be that of Regina or that of Emma please let me know here on FF or on twitter SereneQueen92 using hashtag #Serenefic.


	2. Chapter 2: Evening with the Queen

Chapter 2: Evening with the Queen

A/N: Sorry this is later than I wanted it to be. A certain someone on my beta team thought it would be a marvelous idea to task me with a 3 pack of jingles (Yes, I create jingles). You can send any grievances to Radio Serena Mail at Gmail Dot Com. Also, during the performance Regina is wearing the same outfit she wore in 3x22 as the Evil Queen when she captured Marion. Anyway on with the show.

The Firestein household was a buzz. Lilly was trying to get ready in time for the concert. Her mother Mallory was rushing around getting ready for work.

"Alright Lilly," Mallory said as she peaked her head into the girl's room. "I'm off to work. I'll hopefully see you later tonight".

"OK mom, we'll see where the night goes." Lilly replied as Mallory left her daughter's room. About an hour later, Lilly heard the doorbell ring. Upon answering, Lilly was greeted by a young man in a chauffeur's uniform.

"Lilith Firestein?" the man asked. Upon Lilly nodding he gestured for Lilly to follow him. Lilly followed him down the path only to be greeted with a very large stretch limousine. The chauffeur opens a door towards the back to reveal an open space with seats on its borders illuminated by neon blue and red lights. Lilly slowly climbed in and the limo sped off toward "The Palace". Lilly relaxed back in the seat choosing to partake in a candy bar and a can of Sprite from the Minibar in the center. Before long they reached the entrance to the Palace. Fans with camera phones everywhere seeing the limo waited anxiously for the door to open. They could only assume the person inside to be the object of their obsession. Lilly stepped out of the vehicle to a now confused crowd only to be greeted by a man with a scruffy mustache and sideburns.

"Hello Miss Firestein, I am Graham Humbert." He Introduced "I am the head of Miss Mills' security team". Graham extended his hand for Lily to shake. After she did so he presented her with a ticket and backstage pass. After a quick search had determined Lilly had nothing on her that would harm anyone involved in making this night happen, he escorted her to the backstage area where a chair was waiting for her. Lilly sad down and waited patiently for the show to start. It seemed like hours but before too long the lights lowered and the stage became enveloped in a dark purple fog.

"Ladies and gentleman." a low booming voice started to say as the opening to "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance" started to play. "Please give a big Storybrooke welcome to the queen herself Regina". The floor opened as a red and black thrown-like chair came up from under it with a woman sitting regally upon it.

"Regina." Lilly whispers in amazement. As Regina begins to sing, her movements fluid and graceful across the stage while at the same time containing an edge. The show continued with an awestruck crowd on the edge of their seats just waiting to see what Regina would do next. Meanwhile back at the Nolan residence, Emma Swan flipped through a scrap book of Regina Mills Pictures and articles. A young blonde boy was passing by her room when he poked his head inside.

"Hey Emmy." the boy said worriedly, "Why aren't you at the Regina concert?" Neal Nolan loved his sister very much in spite of the fact that she was not his sister by birth. He also knew how she felt about Regina and her music. For a 10-year-old boy he was smart beyond his years, but he couldn't understand why his sister wasn't seeing her favorite singer.

"I couldn't get tickets, kid." Emma sighed. "I don't make enough working at Granny's paying stable fees, pay my cellphone bill, and maintaining a social life to by concert tickets. Not to mention the fact that that show had been sold out for months".

"What about that contest I heard you and Lily talking about?." Neal inquired in surprise. "I thought if anyone could win you could, Emmy. You're the biggest Regina fan I know".

"That May be." Emma sighed. "But as big a fan as I am, I'm not that lucky, Kid. There were probably tons of entries and what are the odds I would have won?"

"Because." Neal replied. "it's not random I know you can write a good letter. If there are two things I know about you for certain, you are the biggest Regina fan I know and that you are honest, completely and totally honest".

"Thanks kid." Emma sighed touched by her adoptive brother's love and kindness. While Emma and Neal shared this moment of tenderness Lilly enjoyed the concert from backstage in awe and anticipation. Awe for the older girl she saw on stage as causing the audience to eat out of the palm of her hand as she sang. And anticipation for the chance to meet this strong, powerful, and talented woman. Half way through the show Regina was without her hat having thrown it into the audience. This allow her elongated hair to flow freely and fluidly as she moved across the stage. This was something Lilly had admired and so absolute beauty and art in. at this point it was the last song in the show and the lights had dropped entirely save for one spotlight on Regina herself. She stepped forward as she began to speak.

"Most of you know and love this last song." she began. "I wrote this for someone I met while going through something very dark a few years ago. However, tonight, I dedicate this to my contest winner, Lilith Firestein. Come on out here, Lilith". Lily was shocked and in awe of what she had just heard she looked behind her to see Graham giving her a thumbs up. She got up and slowly made her way toward Regina. Regina took Lilly's hands in hers looking directly at her.

"This song is called 'The Gift of a Friend". A slow melody began to play as Regina began to sing.

I held the word

I made a great new start

I found a love

But one day we had to part

I thought that my world had come to an end

'til I found the gift of a friend

You saw me cry

You saw me break my walls

I cannot lie

You answered my desperate call

You promised you'd be here up until the end

You gave me the gift of a friend

When evening falls

And we both fade away

I have it all

Cause I can safely say

I held this treasure right up 'til the end

Thank you for the gift of a friend

As the song finished Regina and Lilly parted as the crowd roared with applause. Lilly went back to her seat as Regina took her final bow. Graham spoke as soon as Lilly got back to her chair.

"Alright Miss Firestein." Graham began. "I am going to go collect Regina and get her back to her dressing room so she can change, then I will come find you". Lilly waited patiently back stage. She didn't see Regina leave the stage and it felt like forever until Graham came back.

Miss Firestein." Graham started again. "if you will follow me please". Lilly got up and followed Graham out of the theater and down a corridor, when they stopped at a door with a crown on it.

"Regina? We're here, are you ready." Graham called out.

A/N: I did not plan to end it here but I thought this would be a decent spot. Also, the song that Regina sings is actually of my own creation. Don't worry there will be SwanQueen but as is with any story we can't just jump right into that.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Places

Chapter 3: Going Places

A/N: Not much to say here in the beginning accept that the outfit for Emma's "devil" in her dream basically has her looking like a 16-year-old Dark Swan.

Disclaimer: As in chapter 1 and onward (forgot to put it in chapter 2) I own noting to do with this show, however anything seeming out of place is mine.

Regina sat in her dressing room first removing her outfit and switching into a more casual one. She had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and black sneakers. She then proceeded to remove her clip-on hair extensions thus returning the brunette locks to their normal off the shoulder length. By the time her hair was re-styled completely she heard a voice at the door.

"Regina? We're here, are you ready?" it was the familiar voice of Graham. She knew this would be the moment she had been worried about. While she was indeed famous, meeting new friends had been very foreign to her for a decent 4 years. She saw this Lilith as a potential friend because of the language in her letter. None of her other fans wrote like that as one might expect of the typical fangirl or fanboy.

"Yes, I'm ready". Lilly and Graham heard Regina call out from behind the door. Lilly's heart rate increased slightly. but not entirely to the point of panic as she found a final barrier in the large man guarding the door. Graham turned to him before speaking.

"alright, Little John," Graham began. "You heard her. Stand aside and let us in there,". Graham spoke with authority and despite Little John's size and the irony of his moniker he never challenged his superior and friend. With little john out of the way, Lily's nerves went up to a near panic. Graham, seeing Lilly visibly tense up, put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry, she's just a normal person like you or me. She's just as nervous as you"., Graham assures the other girl. Lily relaxed and allowed graham to open the door. When the door was open, Graham stood aside revealing Regina sitting in front of a large vanity but somehow lacking that regal air. When Regina saw Lily's reflection in the mirror, she turned around in her chair and stood up. Walking towards the younger girl she extended her hand toward Lilly.

"Hello Lilith, I'm Regina," she greeted in a light and friendly voice. She was really hoping this was someone she didn't have to put up a wall around and be all business-like. With her mother not around, Regina was going to take advantage of every opportunity she could get.

"Nice to meet you, Regina, but please, call me Lily". Lily said as she extended her hand for the other girl to shake. Regina's handshake was soft compared to the firm ones she usually gave. "so, what did you have in mind this evening," Lily inquired.

"I've always wanted to go to that club over on the corner of Main and Orchard, you know the Dragon's Nest?". The Dragon's Nest was the only teen club in Storybrooke. Little did Regina know that Lily had quite a connection with the venue. Regina looked to graham and he nodded. Regina, Lily, Graham, and Little John exited out the back of the venue so as not to attract any unwanted attention from fans. The limousine was twice the size of the one Lily rode to the concert in as it was believed Regina might have some sort of entourage. After everyone was in with Lily next to Regina and the security staff across from them, the limo sped off toward the club.

"So, Lily" Regina began. "What do you like to do for fun". Regina was not the most well practiced with meeting new people after all the time on the road and in the public eye.

"I love drawing and hanging out with my best friend," Lily replied she was hoping to use this opportunity to plant the seeds that would lead to her mission being accomplished. "How about you," Lily urged on.

"I enjoy writing and hanging out with my 3 friends when I can actually see them. It's really not easy being a performer," Regina sighed. She didn't want to use the word "star" because while it was true, she knew of her popularity, she didn't want to make her ego seem overly inflated. Lily turned to face her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Oh, come on, Regina," Lily shot back startling the older girl. "You and I both no you are amazing. Not just for your music but….," Lilly cut herself off not sure how to continue.

"But _what_?" Regina asked with a raised brow. Before Lily could answer, the limo pulled up to the club. The chauffeur came around t to the back to open the door. Graham stepped out first followed by Little John. After Graham gave the all clear Lilly and Regina clasped hands and stepped out.

"This discussion isn't over," Regina whispered to Lilly. Lilly just nodded as both girls walked to the front door with Graham and Little John in the lead.

"Let me handle this," Lilly said as she stepped up to the front. Graham gave no protest sensing the fire in Lilly's words. The quartet was met with a large balding man with his hand on a velvet rope.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Nest," the man began not necessarily noticing who was in front of him. "do you want regular or VIP," he asked before looking up.

"Hello, Leroy," Lilly said with a smirk. To say Leroy had been startled would be a complete understatement. Not only was he face to face with Regina Mills, he was also faced with someone who could make him or break him.

"Oh, Hello Miss Firestein, I wasn't expecting you tonight," Leroy said trying to regain his composure. "I'll set you up with your usual table. Leroy led them in as Regina turned to Lilly and whispered.

"He didn't even seem to know who I was so how did you manage that," Regina whispered.

"My mom signs his paychecks," Lilly replied cheekily. Regina just gasped leaving her mouth agape. When they got to their table, Lilly spoke to Leroy once more. "Thank you, Leroy. Also, please tell my mother we are here". Leroy ran off and did so leaving Lilly and Regina once more with their security for the night.

"Graham?" Regina began. "Can you please get a picture of Lilly and myself? I wish to remember this night". Graham smiled after taking Regina's phone and did so. After Regina got Lily's number, she sent the picture to her. Lilly in turn sent it to Emma. Before too long Mallory Firestein herself stepped over to the VIP booth in her black and gold suit.

"Lilly, darling," she exclaimed pulling her daughter into a hug. "It's so good to see you here".

"It was actually Regina's idea, mom". Lilly Replied looking over to Regina. Regina smiled sheepishly after being put on the spot.

"Well I suppose great minds think alike," Mallory responded. After a few laughs Mallory left the area to go back to her office. Regina and Lilly ordered some burgers and fries and began to eat. Regina on the other hand was going to use this to restart the conversation from earlier in the limo.

"So, Lilly," Regina began. "you said earlier you and I both knew I was amazing as a performer. You were about to say something else but you stopped yourself. What were you going to say?". Lilly knew now was the time to put her plan into motion.

"Look Regina," Lilly began. "I may have won this contest but my best friend Emma is by far your biggest fan".

"Is that so?" Replied Regina. "Then why didn't this Emma send me a letter for the contest?" Regina's expression was a smug look with a slight hint of confusion.

"She didn't feel she was worthy," Lilly replied with a serious tone. "she has been through so much shit the first 14 years of her life and she has felt a serious sense of defeat after all that has happened. When you came on the scene your music began to inspire her and lift her up and in other ways it also reflected how she was feeling. I had talked to Emma a few days before the concert and decided that if I win, I would give you her letter". Lilly produced said letter from her purse and handed it over to Regina. However before releasing her grip Lilly pulled the letter back and began to write on the front of the envelope with a pen she had brought with her. Lilly once again handed Regina the letter with the front now containing a phone number. "If you read this and find that this letter does speak to you, please give her a call. Contrary to what she believes, she does deserve this". Regina grabbed the letter hesitantly and slowly slid it into her purse. Graham raised an eyebrow at this but Regina just shook her head subtly indicating everything was fine.

Meanwhile, back at the Nolan residence, the family had just said good night to one another and Emma retreated into her room when her phone was on her nightstand showing she had a new text from Lilly. Upon opening the text, Emma discovered the picture Lilly hand sent her with the message "wish you were here". Emma, being too tired to assess how she felt about that situation put her phone back on the nightstand and went straight to sleep. Emma found herself in a dark and foggy room. In front of her stood a tall dark pillar on her left and a tall white pillar on her right. She then heard a low feminine voice speak.

"You know she stole your letter for herself, right?" the voice began as the dark pillar transformed into an evil looking version of Emma wearing a dark leather outfit and sporting white blonde hair up in a bun. The expression on her face was nothing but seriousness.

"Please don't listen to her, Emmy," the white pillar pleaded as it transformed into her little brother wearing a white suit. His eyes reflected light but at the same time pleaded with his sister to listen to reason. "Lilly has done nothing but help and love you. Why would she take your letter for herself?".

"Because, you little brat," the dark Emma shot back. "That's how it has always been for us. Heartache, betrayal, abandonment you name it. Just see for yourself". The dark Emma and Neal slowly transformed into Regina and Lilly respectively.

"Now, Lilly you know what to do," the Regina character began in a menacing voice. "it has to be nice and quick". 'Regina demonstrated a quick forward grabbing motion with her right hand.

"Yes, My Queen," "Lilly' said in a fully devoted tone. She repeated 'Regina's' actions but this time reaching her hand into Emma's chest and pulling out something red, pulsing, and glowing. Emma gasped in shock as she saw her own beating heart in the hand of her supposed best friend.

"Now Lilly, crush it," 'Regina' whispered as she let her tongue grazed over Lilly's ear. She pulled Lilly in for a searing kiss s Lilly held the heart up and squeezed. After intense pain Emma started to fade and fall to the dark floor. The last thing she heard were the cackles of her former best friend and idol before shooting bolt upright in her bed. Emma then turned to her night stand, picked up her phone, and removed Lilly's name from her contacts before blocking the number. After whispering the word "traitor" she turned back to her bed and fell asleep.

After copious amounts of dancing and fun, Lilly and Regina made their way to the limo along with Graham and Little John.

"I had a really fun time tonight," Regina said giving Lilly a warm hug. "Let's seriously keep in touch you are just awesome".

"Sure, but please consider reading that letter and calling that number. What have you got to lose?" Lilly Replied. Regina considered this for a moment.

"Nothing I suppose". After the limo made it to Lilly's house, Regina and Lilly hugged before parting ways. Soon, Regina found herself back at the Mills mansion after a long night.

"Hey, Gina how did it go?" Inquired Regina's brother Henry who was up far too late for his own good.

"It went well, my little prince," Regina replied stroking his hair. They both bade each other good night and went their separate ways, but not before Henry noticed the envelope sticking out of Regina's purse. Henry slowly made it back to his room and pulled a walkie talkie from under his bed before transmitting.

"Believer to Guardian, Believer to Guardian. Come in, over". Henry began. After hearing no reply, he tried again a little louder and his moth was closer to the microphone. "Believer to Guardian do you hear me, over!". This time, a sleepy voice responded.

"Guardian to Believer, what do you want it's late, over". The other voice grumbled having being awaked from a good sleep.

"The Queen has the apple, I repeat the Queen has the apple, over and out". Henry finished before going to bed.

A/N: There you have it. This is basically the setup for how Emma and Regina meet.


	4. Chapter 4: Incoming Call

Chapter 4: Incoming Call

A/N: Alright I am on fire here. This story is really fun to write. I slipped a little something in here for my beta who also shares my name. Also, the four forms of respect that Eva taught Mary-Margaret were the exact same morals my mother taught me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in once upon a time.

Emma woke at around 11 the next morning. Nightmare after nightmare kept her constantly waking and nodding off without ceasing. Emma's mother, Mary-Margaret had come into her room after realizing the time and thinking something may be wrong.

Emma, sweetie," Mary-Margaret spoke softly while lightly shaking her daughter. Emma mumbled slightly and slowly opened her eye.

"What time is it, Mom?" Emma asked groggily. Emma had gotten comfortable calling Mary-Margaret and David Mom and Dad respectively over the past 2 years of living with the Nolans.

"It's past 11, dear," Mary-Margaret replied. At this, Emma's eyes went wide. While she may have been shocked at how late she had slept, she was very grateful for her mother to have tried to allow her to sleep and also not to force her awake with harsh words or motions. It was this soft kind nature that earned Mary-Margaret the nickname Snow White. She had her mother, Eva Blanchard. She loved her mother very much and she promised upon her mother's untimely passing to carry on her teaching of the four forms of respect, respect one's self, respect others, respect other people's property, and respect animals. It was those values that made her so loveable by her family and she wanted to share that love with her husband, son and daughter.

"So many nightmares," Emma sighed. At this Mary-Margaret moved closer to her daughter and began to stroke her hair as she spoke softly.

"Don't worry, Emma," Mary-Margaret cooed. "Nightmares are just that, scary dreams. You're safe now no one and nothing will hurt you". At those last words, Emma gave Mary-Margaret a hard look.

"Someone already hurt me," Emma snapped. This left Mary-Margaret taken aback by her daughter's tone.

"What do you mean, Em?" She asked in surprise.

"Lilly," Emma Snapped. "She took my letter for the Regina radio contest and used it for her own and then won. She sent me a picture of the two of them together and it just makes me sick".

"How do you know she did that, honey?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Because she took my letter, I saw her take it," Emma snapped. Mary-Margaret shook her head but just decided to leave it alone for the time being.

Meanwhile, over at the Mills household one slumbering queen was in for a rude awakening.

"Regina Maria Mills," her mother Cora screamed after barging into her room. "You get your lazy ass out of bed this instant. Do you realize what time it is"?

"Obviously not, mother," Regina responded as she rolled her eyes.

"I knew this contest was a bad idea," Cora shot back. "At least you have it out of your system".

"Have what out of my system, mother?" Regina returned.

"this need for 'social interaction," Cora sneered.

"Cora, enough, please," Regina's father Henry pleaded. "You know she's doing well and she will continue to do well as long as you don't push".

"Fine, Henry," Cora relented before following her husband out of the room. Cora Mills demanded perfection from her daughter and would go to any lengths to have it. Without Henry Mills Sr. to keep her in check there was know telling what would have happened to Regina. At that, Regina went over to her nightstand picking up her cellphone to text her friend Kathryn.

 **Regina: Hey Kat, sorry you couldn't come to my sleepover. Hope all is well with your family. Xoxo, Reg.**

Regina's oldest friend Kathryn Midas was the only one allowed to actually call her Reg as she believed the name to be too masculine, but at the age she and Kathryn met Kathryn couldn't quite figure out how to say 'Regina'. Regina just noticed the letter on her nightstand that she had placed there along with her phone before going to bed. She had been about to pick up the letter to eye it cautiously before her phone buzzed.

 **Kathryn: Hey Reg, yeah, they are well. Dad just had a we bit of a scare with his heart that turned out to be just over exertion. I'm gonna want details on that concert, girl. Call me sometime, Kay? Thx xoxo Kat**

Regina typed out a quick reply saying she had a few things to consider with regard to the contest, but that she would fill Kathryn in later. At that point it was just Regina and that tempting red envelope. Regina had a few things to consider. On the one hand, what would her mother think? She would most likely see it as a waste of time, and as much as Regina tried to fall in line with what her mother wanted, she was still a kid. In fact, she was 18. She saw no real reason not to open the letter save for her witch of a mother. As if fate heard her inner dilemma, Henry Jr. walked in.

"Hey Gina what are you up to?" Henry asked cheerfully. He noticed the letter in her hand and that she was just staring at it. He had a pretty good idea what the letter was, but wasn't entirely sure.

"Oh nothing, my little prince," Regina sighed. Regina loved her brother and since many thought of her like a queen, she thought of her younger brother like a prince.

"What's that you're holding, Gina?" Henry inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Regina sighed. "It's just a letter I was given last night. Funny thing is the girl who wrote it didn't enter the contest. I got it from the winner, Lilly. She said this Emma girl was scared to enter for some reason or another and she felt unworthy. I have never seen a situation like this".

"You said it yourself, Gina. What do you have to lose? It's not like the letter is boobytrapped. Heck, Gina, even her best friend has seen it and she's still here and alive. Plus, if you don't, I'll do that one thing you don't like".

"Henry, you'd better not," Regina warned. It was too late Henry had already started to sing.

"Regina, Regina Regiiiiiiiina, what a horrible way to die, what a horrible way to die, what a horrible way to be sung to death what a horrible way to die," he sang with a smirk.

"Henry, you little…GET OUT OF HERE!," Regina screamed while chasing her brother with a pillow. Henry ran down stairs and Regina was left alone once more with the letter. Those words spoken by Lilly, by henry, and now by herself echoed in here head 'what have you got to lose. Regina slowly ripped the paper to open the letter.

Meanwhile, Emma was enjoying the day with her family. They had decided to partake in a rousing game of monopoly. Emma was on the ropes and as fate would have it, she was headed for park pace and boardwalk with all their hotels on them. Fate was even more cruel when you considered that these were owned by one Mr. Neal Nolan sporting an evil smirk on his face.

"Your turn, Emmy," he teased as she was passed the dice. Emma rolled and sure enough she had rolled the six spaces Neal needed for her to land on park place. With that move, Emma was out but she still had fun. She loved moments like this where she could truly feel like she was part of a family. She was distracted from her lovely thoughts by her phone. Upon excusing herself to her room she went up, looked down at her phone and found herself quite surprised. The number had come up "Restricted". One thought told her to just answer it it wasn't like the phone would explode. She hadn't gotten a Robo-call in any of her sixteen years and she didn't think that was going to start to happen now. Upon pressing the answer button and offering a "hello," she waited a second or two for the caller to begin speaking.

"Dear Regina," the light and feminine voice began to recite with a playful smirk to its tone. "ten to one says I will never send this and you will never see this, but being what I would consider 'you most loyal subject', My Queen, I feel compelled to write this". Emma was tense. She thought she recognized the voice, but naturally, being on the phone she couldn't be sure. Too tense for words, Emma allowed the reader to continue. "I spent 14 years in the foster system before being adopted by a wonderful family. I spent 12 years in what felt like total darkness until I first heard your music. You weren't very well known at the time but you managed to catch the attention of a show on the internet hosted by 2 girls who share a name. they too found your music resonated with them. Then, a year later I saw that you were going through a dark time. I did what I could to help from my home at a distance. You seemed to brighten up at that, and that made me brighten as well. I messaged you every day to be sure you were okay. I don't know if you ever saw them, but I can safely assume no other subjects of yours were so attentive to you even at a distance. I don't know if you will ever see this letter but if you do, I want you to know I am out there and always here if you need a friend. Forever most loyal, Emma Marie Swan," the reader finished. Emma had finally found her voice and only one question remained on her mind.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Emma asked with a somewhat guarded tone.

"Miss Swan," the person said incredulously. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out. I'm clearly the person this was intended for," she concluded regally.

"M-my Queen," Emma stammered.

"Please, no," Regina said sharply. "None of this 'queen' stuff. I'm just a person like you or your friend Lilly.

"Ex-friend," Emma amended. "She took my letter for the contest".

"Is that so, Miss Swan," Regina challenged. "Because the letter I read to you is not the same letter she used to enter the contest," Regina finished matter-of-factly.

"Well, I've been foolish," Emma confessed.

"It appears so," Regina concurred. "I suppose we should talk face to face and sort this out".

"Are you serious?" Emma raised her brow. "Where do you even live? You know I can't fly all the way out to Beverly Hills or something like that, right?" Emma asked as if it were the most obvious question.

"Relax, Miss Swan," Regina assured. "Why do you think my tours usually start and end in Storybrooke? I live here just like you do or at least I assume you do since Lilly was somehow able to get your letter,"

"Yes, I live in Storybrooke," Emma replied. "Where would you like to meet?" Emma asked.

A/N: I am going to call it a chapter here. Sorry for all the odd references I felt compelled to throw one in there about a radio show I do in real life. So, there will be a poll up on my profile. Where should Emma and Regina Meet? Should it be Emma's house, Regina's house, or neutral ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Nervousness

Chapter 5: Nervousness

A/N: alright, here we go with chapter 5. I hope you enjoy this one. After talking it over with some people and seeing a review or two I have decided to have Regina and Emma meet at Emma's house.

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Once Upon A Time. If I did, Swan Queen would be canon.

Regina thought for a moment before answering. "I think we should meet at your house. If we meet at mine, you would have to deal with my bitch of a mother, and if we meet in a public setting fans won't leave us alone".

"Oh, come on, Regina," Emma responded, "Your mother can't be that bad".

"You don't think so, Miss Swan?" Regina scoffed. "Have you heard my new song 'Love Doesn't Stand a Chance?"

"Yes, I have," Replied Emma.

"And you know that line 'stole my shot at one true love. That's what she did to me. Now that little bitch will wish that she never ever knew me,'" Regina sang the line. After a yes from Emma, Regina continued on "That 'little bitch' is my mother. She ruined everything years ago. I don't even know why I deal with her now that I am 18. Why do you think they call her vehicle of choice the Mercedes from Hades?"

"Regina, calm down," Emma soothed. "We can talk about all this when you come over. When do you want to do this anyway?".

"Tomorrow works," Regina replied. "I might have someone from my security staff with me. Just a fair warning". Regina supposed it was just another means of her mother having control even when Regina went out.

"That's fine," Emma replied. "so long as he does question everything I do".

"Don't worry, Miss Swan, he won't. I'll Keep him in check," Regina chuckled. "So, what's your address?"

"Well, My Queen," Emma smirked. "It's 122 East Main Street".

"I told you to lay off the 'Queen' thing," Regina scolded.

"That's what you get for calling me Miss Swan. No more of that, kay? thanks". Emma responded without a second thought".

"Okay then, Em-ma, I'll see you tomorrow around noon," Regina responded before the two said their goodbyes and Regina ended the call. To say Emma was excited was an understatement. She was absolutely over the moon. Emma could do nothing but scream in excitement. Unfortunately, this managed to draw the attention of Emma's parents.

"Honey, is everything okay?" David asked as he and Mary-Margaret ran into Emma's room.

"Yes, Dad, I'm just so excited. I just got off the phone with THE Regina Mills! She's coming to hang out with me here tomorrow!," Emma screamed with excitement. David and Mary-Margaret just stood there mouths agape. They knew who Regina Mills was not only from what they heard on the radio, but also from their daughter's extreme obsession for the young singer.

"Oh, Emma that's wonderful!," Mary-Margaret exclaimed. "We have no time to lose we have to get this house spotless, pronto!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed with David chasing after his overly excited wife. Emma just shook her head. Emma knew everything would be fine, but Mary-Margaret had very different ideas. Nothing David did or said would stop her cleaning rampage. Emma finally drifted off to sleep with Mary-Margaret finally relenting for the night and retiring to her quarters as well. Meanwhile, at the Mills household Regina had confronted her mother about her request for the next day.

"Mother, I would like to borrow the Mercedes to go out tomorrow," Regina requested while playing with her hands nervously.

"Absolutely not, Regina" Cora snapped, "You know better than to go out there. You are too well known and could get yourself hurt".

"Mother I am 18 and can come and go as I please," Regina shot back. "I will go when and where I please. However, if I must I can call Graham and have him come with me".

"Fine, Regina," Cora relented. "As long as Graham goes with you. Where are you going anyway?" Cora inquired.

"If you must know, Mother it's 122 East Main Street," Regina relented. At this, little Henry perked up.

"That's where my friend Neal lives!" Henry exclaimed. "Can I come with you, Gina?"

"Why of course you can," Cora smiled warmly at her son before turning to her daughter giving her a sharp look. "Right Regina?" Cora was completely addiment that Regina not travel alone and she believed 'the more the merrier'. Anything to keep her prodigy safe.

"Absolutely, my little prince," Regina replied. Her voice oozing with false kindness. With that settled the Mills family made their ways to their respective quarters for a good night's sleep. Sleep however was not in Regina's cards. She was too anxious tossing and turning. She was wondering what would transpire once she met this fan and friend of her new friend. Was she crazy? What was this act that she did for Regina all those years ago to help her? Would Regina recognize it? All these questions were on Regina's mind as she tried to sleep. Before long however, morning came and Regina was up and moving. Regina had chosen a simple powder blue shirt and black leggings. When she finally finished her routine, she had called to Henry to get ready. By the time Henry was ready. Graham had just arrived. Regina guessed Cora had called Graham after their talk they had the night prior. Emma had also gone through her own routine and went downstairs only to discover that not only had the floors been cleaned but the furniture had been reupholstered. Emma just shook her head as she saw her mother giving the 'white gloves test' to the couch of all things. At that moment, David walked in after a long night of work. He was the local sheriff in town, which meant an odd work schedule for him. Emma got up and gave her father a hug.

"Hey, Dad," Emma greeted happily before getting serious. I think Mom's gone off the deep end here," she chuckled.

"I would assume so," David replied before setting off after his neat freak wife. At that moment there was a knock at the door, and Emma's heart began to pound in her chest. This was it. This was the moment she never thought would come, the moment she would meet her idol. Each step Emma took made her feel like she was taking one step forward and four back. Talking on the phone was one thing, but Emma was finally about to meet someone she saw as a queen in the flesh. Emma opened the door to an unexpected visitor who held out his hand to her.

"Hello, Miss Swan I presume?" Graham inquired which caused Emma to nod in confusion. Mary-Margaret picked this opportunity to burst into the room and pause before verbally sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Wow, Emma!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed. "Regina must use a lot of photoshop and special effects on herself. I never imagined she'd look like this". Emma just stood there, mouth agape at her mother.

"That's because she doesn't," Regina shot back before stepping out from behind Graham. "Who you were seeing was my head of security, Graham Humbert, And I'm Regina Mills".

"Sorry if I offended you Regina," Mary-Margaret replied. "I'm Emma's mother Mary-Margaret". Regina then turned her attention to the girl in front of her.

"And that would make you?" Regina asked.

"Emma Swan, Your Majesty," Emma replied in a shy tone.

"I told you before, Miss Swan, none of that queen stuff," Regina replied as she settled back down into a normal tone.

"I'm sorry Regina. Your tone was just so regal there," Emma replied.

"That's okay, Emma. Sometimes it just occurs naturally. Now come, we have some things to discuss". Emma and Regina went up to Emma's room. Graham. Having decided it was safe, brought Henry in so he could spend time with Neal. While those two found themselves engrossed in a game of Mario Kart, Emma and Regina were up in Emma's room.

"So, Emma, what did you mean by dark time," Regina began.

"Wait, your dark time or mine?" Emma inquired.

"Mine," Regina Clarified. Emma responded by turning on her computer. As it warmed up, she began to explain.

"Regina, do you remember four years ago?" Emma asked. "When you used to livestream on Ustream, there was one particular stream where you weren't doing so well. I think it was the last time you streamed," Emma continued as she opened her browser and went to Ustream. She then went through her favorite videos until she found what she was looking for. "I was there that day. You seemed to brighten up when I messaged you in the chatroom. Here, take a look," Emma finished as the video began to play. The live chat replayed along with the video until Emma's messages appeared. At which point Emma stopped the stream and pointed to it.

" **FallenSwan02: Regina, hey, you probably might not see this in the flood of messages, but whatever you're going through, you'll make it just fine. This coming from a girl who has no real family. I'm always here for you."**

Upon reading this Regina began to cry "I remember this," she said through her tears. "This was when I lost the love of my life, Daniel. I met him when I was 13 and we dated in secret. Somehow my mother found out and she fired him, used her influence to send him away and had a restraining order made in my name against him. I thought I was alone completely so I chose to livestream that day. Then you…," she trailed off. "That was you. Oh, Emma thank you so much. You were there for me each and every day. Always leaving a nice little message for me. Each message was wonderful and uplifting. Thank you so much, Emma," Regina's tears turned happy as she pulled Emma in for a long sweet embrace.

"You're worth it, Regina," Emma whispered back. "I do need to know about Lilly though".

"Oh, right. I have that letter," Regina responded as her tears cleared up and she pulled out that letter and began to read it to Emma with an arm still around her. "Dear Regina," she began. "I'm not going to admit to being your biggest fan or most loyal subject, but I know something about you not many people know. You're lonely, I can see it written all over you. Call it a superpower. If you choose me you will find a true friend. Someone who is not only a loyal fan, but someone who can be there for you. If you choose me, I make this promise, your loneliness will be a thing of the past. I don't know what else I can say but to make that promise, so I hope you consider this letter. Your loyal subject, Lilith Firestein," Regina concluded before looking Emma in the eye. "none of the other letters used language like this, so I was intrigued. I had to pick her. I now know that she was talking about you". Emma put both her arms around Regina.

"And I thought she stole my letter," Emma said. "She was helping me. I made a huge mistake". Emma pulled away to grab her phone. She unblocked Lilly's number and sent her a quick text.

" **Hey Lil, sorry I blocked you. I truly believed you stole my letter and rubbed it in my face. I sincerely apologize. Regina is here with me now and she told me everything. Thank you so much for all this Lilly. Love, Emma** ,"

"There's something else you may wish to do with that phone," Regina smiled as she spoke. She gave Emma her number and in turn Emma gave Regina hers. The two girls spent the rest of the day together. Regina sent Graham on his way assuring him everything would be alright. After this the two girls as well as Neal and Henry had a wonderful time at a double sleepover at the Nolan house.

A/N: And there you have it, special thanks goes out to my beta serena K.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

Chapter 6: Acceptance

A/N: Thanks to all the awesome reviewers, followers, and people who consider this story a favorite. One reviewer really stands out because they reviewed 2 chapters and that would be Bronxny22. Your reviews made my day when I read them. Ok now I'm done gushing on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Once Upon A Time accept odd street names and numbers here and there.

The sleepover went well. Regina and Emma learned a great deal about each other in spite of getting no sleep whatsoever. As it was summer, time would surely fly, however Emma still needed to do her job to be paid. On the same token, Regina needed to make progress on songs in order to be allowed to partake in social interaction. Regina found that this time around, her songbook contained a lot of lighter fluffier lyrics than her last album. Regina supposed this was due to meeting the person responsible for cheering her up after the incident with her former guitarist. Regina always made it a point to text Emma each morning and night to see how she was and to wish her well in sleep or in the coming day. It was about a week later when Regina got an idea. She had a complicated plan and she needed to make sure everything fell into place. When she put her plan into motion, Regina went into the study where her mother was making plans for the next album in spite of the vacation the family was supposed to be taking from all that.

"Mother?" Regina began, causing her mother to turn to her, "I was wondering if I could have a sleepover with the girls this Friday and Saturday. I'd also like to invite my new friend Lilly". Cora was not happy when she heard Lilly's name.

"Young lady," Cora shouted. "What have I told you about mixing business with 'pleasure'," she finished with air quotes around the last word.

"Mother," Regina began with her anger building. "Lilly is as much my friend now as the others are and you said I could be social as long as I also made time for my career. Would you like to see my songbook?" she asked in a condescending tone. Cora relented never knowing her daughter to lie. She also knew what might happen if Regina was pushed over the edge. Being 18, Regina could easily separate herself from her mother in both the managerial and familial sense.

"Alright Regina Maria," Cora relented. "But I expect double the number of songs next week". Regina set her gaze hard at her mother before responding.

"We'll see, Mother," Regina was truly her mother's daughter. For too long she folded under what her mother wanted but the minute Emma started messaging her online she started to feel power, even over her own mother. Regina then ran up to her room to start phase two of her plan. Pulling out her phone she found Ella's, Kathryn's, Ursula's. and Lilly's numbers, added them to a texting group, and send them a message.

 **Regina: Hey girls, this Friday and Saturday you are invited to a slumber party at my house. I think we should start things at around 5 PM. What do you all say? Also, for those who don't recognize her, this is my new friend and contest winner, Lilly.**

Regina smiled brightly as the texts started coming in confirming attendance to her slumber party. Introductions and pleasantries were also exchanged between the other 3 friends and the newcomer. Lilly then took this opportunity to text Regina outside the group.

 **Lilly: Hey, Regina I don't see Emma's name or number in the chat group. Aren't you going to invite her as well?"**

Regina knew very well that Emma and Lilly had reconciled after their misunderstanding, but didn't want to let Lilly in on her plan.

 **Regina: I'm Sorry Lilly, but no. This party is far too sophisticated for young Miss Swan. Please don't tell her either I don't want her feeling bad.**

Regina thought her plan was foolproof until Lilly texted back.

 **Lilly: Regina, this isn't right. Emma is both our friends and she should be included and if not included at least she should be told about it.**

Regina should have seen this coming, even with the slight hiccup in Emma and Lilly's friendship. She then decided to let Lilly in on the truth of the plan.

 **Regina: Alright Lilly, she is actually invited but don't tell her this is all a surprise to thank her for what she did and continues to do for me.**

Emma had filled Lilly in on Regina losing her first love and Emma being there for her. Lilly replied with an affirmative and then a puzzling question of her own.

 **Lilly: If you don't invite her outright how are you going to get her to your house.**

Regina wrote back assuring that she had everything under control. Regina's next move was to pay a visit to Henry's room. She did so only to find him reading the latest Spiderman comic.

"Hey Henry," Regina began causing him to look up. "I don't know if Mother and Father told you but I am having a slumber party this weekend".

So?" Henry inquired, not sure where this was going.

"So, My Little Prince, I was wondering if you wanted to invite someone to spend the night with you as well. Maybe Neal Nolan?" Regina suggested.

"That would be awesome, Thanks Gina! Maybe Emma would bring him over," Henry said with a wink in Regina's direction. Regina just rolled her eyes before exiting the room. Henry took Regina's advice and asked Neal, even suggesting that Emma bring him. It was also decided that Henry and Neal would meet up 2 hours later in order to allow all of Regina's friends to arrive with the exception of Emma. Neal went and talked to Emma about taking him to the sleepover. Unfortunately, he also mentioned this was part of a bigger slumber party Regina was having. This made Emma nervous. She assumed that since she and Regina were friends she would at least be invited. She knew that Lilly was also a mutual friend of the singer so she pulled out her phone and texted Lilly.

 **Emma: Hey Lil do you know anything about a slumber party at Regina's house?**

Emma had a bad feeling she wouldn't like the answer, and before long it came.

 **Lilly: Yeah, sorry Em. She invited me, but she told me this type of party was too sophisticated for you.**

Lilly decided that honesty or at least partial honesty was the best policy. She didn't want to outright lie to Emma, but she didn't want to ruin Regina's surprise. For Emma however, this had a little more than the desired effect. Emma found herself slipping into an eerie dream. Emma was walking with Neal as they turned to walk up a hill that also served as the driveway to Regina's house. What Emma wasn't expecting was a dark and foreboding castle fit for an evil queen. Emma took the lead as she led Neal up to the large front door and knocked. Soon enough, the door opened and Lilly appeared wearing a black dress with a red belt and a red neckline.

"Oh, hey, Neal," Lilly greeted cheerfully. "Henry's expecting you. Come on in". She then turned to Emma with a deadly glare on her face. "Emma, what are you doing here? You were not invited to this party,"

"I…I…..," Emma stammered. She was nervous this was not something she had expected out of her best friend on top of the dark and foreboding environment.

"Come on," Lilly ordered as she grabbed Emma's wrist and began to drag her inside. "I'm taking you to the queen. The route to wherever Regina was in this castle of a home seemed to take forever and Emma grew more anxious with every step. Before too long however, Lilly and Emma stopped before a large black door with a golden R etched upon it. Lilly gave a hard knock to the rhythm of Shave and a Haircut, which was odd considering this was not how Lilly usually knocked. However, Regina seemed to be expecting it because Emma heard her give a sharp "Enter!" before Lilly opened the door. Upon entering the room, Emma noticed that it was lit with nothing but torches on the wall. Several unrecognizable girls wearing the same thing as Lilly and standing around a throne. Seated upon the throne was the eighteen-year-old singer herself. Emma noticed, however that Regina was dressed like a dark and evil queen sitting regally upon her throne. She finally looked up at Emma before speaking.

"On your knees!" she commanded imperiously. Her voice reverberating throughout the room. When Emma did not comply, she was forced to her knees by Lilly "That's better," Regina replied in a calmer tone before she once again took on her regal tone. "Now tell me, why have you come to my home uninvited, Miss Swan". The words were sharp and bitter as they reached Emma's ears. Emma was startled by the girl who had previously cried in her arms. "Speak" Now, peasant!" Regina ordered.

"I….I was just bringing N-neal You're Majesty. He was invited," Emma stammered.

Yes, he was," Regina conceded. You, however are trespassing and shall be dealt with accordingly. Girls? Get the water buckets ready". After a chorus of 'Yes, My Queen," everyone involved in the 'party' had picked up a large bucket of water.

"So, you're just going to throw water on me?" Emma asked as if this was no big deal. Regina responded by laughing a loud high and evil laugh before recomposing herself.

"Oh, no, Miss Swan this is to put out the fire". At that, Regina conjured a fireball in her hand. After uttering a low and dark "Goodbye Miss Swan," she sent the fireball flying. Before Emma knew what was happening, she sprung up in bed. She knew it was late, but she texted Lilly about the dream anyway. She needed someone to confide in about these nightmares and she didn't have another therapy session for another week. The next few days went by like clockwork. Emma and Lilly had discussed the dream and Lilly had assured Emma that it was in fact just a dream. The day of the sleepover Neal was ready to go by 6:30. Emma and Neal left the house after saying a quick goodbye to Mary-Margaret and David

With Emma assuring them she would be home shortly.

"Alright Kid, where are we going," Emma asked as she took Neal's hand.

It's just over on Mifflin Street, Emmy. It's so huge you can't miss it. They walked down Main street before taking the left onto Mifflin. Emma was aware of Mifflin street but she never saw any reason to go down it due to it seeming like such a posh neighborhood. In hindsight this made sense given whose house she was going to.

"There it is, Emmy. 108," Neal said. He was right. You couldn't miss that even if you tried. It was a large white mansion, contrary to the dark castle in Emma's dream. There was certainly no hill however it did have an intimidating gate. Once they got through that, Emma noticed the apple tree in the front yard. Finally, they made it to the front door with the golden 108 etched upon it. Emma knocked on the door and much to her surprise Lilly answered the door. The exchange played out just like the dream and Emma couldn't figure out why, even knowing Lilly was her best friend. Once they got to Regina's room Lilly knocked and the room beyond the door went silent.

"Enter," Regina, said in the same tone as in the dream, and Lilly and Emma did so. The first thing Emma noticed was the white and pink motif you found in a typical girl's room. This didn't reflect a lot of what Regina was expressing in her music at all. Regina and her friends were sitting on Regina's king-sized bed, which didn't even cover a quarter of the large floorspace in the room. By this time Neal had gone to Henry's room and they were perfectly content with comics and video games.

"Girls," Regina began. "This is Emma Swan. 2 years ago, she helped me through a rough time in my life and I didn't even realize it, so tonight she is our surprise guest of honor". The other girls clapped and introduced themselves one by one. Regina then revealed that this was all part of her plan and that Lilly was also in on it. Lilly had also tipped off Emma's parents about everything and brought a spare pair of pajamas for Emma to sleep in as well. After all the introductions were taken care of, the doorbell rang which signaled everyone to go to the dining room to partake in a large sheet pizza. Neal and Henry were also called down to eat with Regina and her friends as well. After dinner, everyone went up to Regina's room with the exception of Neal and Henry who returned to Henry's room. Before too long it was decided that the girls would play a rousing game of Truth or Dare. Since Regina was the host of the party, she decided who went first.

"Okay, Lilly, truth or dare," Regina challenged. Lilly twiddled her thumbs before responding.

"truth," Lilly declared with confidence.

"Alright, Miss Firestein," Regina smirked. "What is your deepest darkest secret?" Lilly felt like she had been put on the ropes this was an extreme question given that it was only the first round. Lilly wanted to demonstrate her bravery so she just let the truth out like a bird from its cage.

"I still sleep with a plush dragon named Binky," everyone chuckled until Regina gave them a glare. "Alright, now it's my turn. Let the humiliation continue shall we," Lilly smirked as she turned toward Emma. "Okay Em, truth or dare". There was still a challenge in Lilly's voice in spite of their status as good friends. Emma thought about it for a second decided that choosing truth could causer her to reveal some of the darkness in her past that no one knew about.

"Dare," Emma exclaimed in confidence. She realized this was a huge mistake as soon as she saw Lilly smirk

"Okay, Emma, you asked for it. I dare you to kiss Regina.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but over 2,000 words is a bit much don't you think?


	7. Chapter 7: A Chat with the Mirror

Chapter 7: A Chat with the Mirror

A/N: Alright, sorry for the cliffhanger. You can thank my beta Serena K for that one (yes, her name is also Serena). Also shout outs for this chapter go to bronxny22 and Sammi16. First off to bronxny22, love seeing your reviews. The fact that you have reviewed on a few different chapters just warms my heart. Sammi16: Hello first time reviewer. Not sure what I did that was rude, but if it is the thing about the cliffhangers see the note above about my beta. Stay awesome though.

Disclaimer is the same as in all other chapters

"Wait, you want me to what?" Emma asked in horror. Lilly just sat there smirking at her best friend.

"You heard me Emma, and it can't be one of those granny kisses or mommy kisses either. It has to be full on lip lock". Lilly looked to Emma who just sat there in horror.

"b-but I…c-can't I…I J-jus," Emma stammered unable to create a coherent thought.

"What's the matter, Miss Swan? Don't you want to pay tribute to your queen?" Regina taunted earning a collective "ooooh" from the others.

"Well….o-o-kay I'll do it," Emma stammered before she mumbled a sarcastic "some girls have all the luck". Emma thought for a second before continuing. "Can we at least do this in private?" Lilly looked and saw that Emma was tense, so she relented.

"Alright, Emma," she conceded. "Regina, is that okay with you to maybe use that closet over there or something?". Regina said nothing. She just nodded and grabbed Emma's hand as she started to walk her over to the closet, but not before Ursula grabbed Emma's leg to get her attention so she could whisper to her.

"you know Emma, your friend Lilly is one mean sardine. Best of luck to you. Don't hurt my friend. You hear me?" Emma didn't know how to take this as Regina was just a friend. Regina led Emma over to the large walk-in closet and opened the door. After motioning for Emma to walk inside she followed closely behind her shutting the door.

"Well Em-ma? What are you waiting for?" Regina smirked. Emma slowly moved her hands up to find Regina's face in the dark space. Cupping Regina's cheeks Emma gave a barely visible worried look.

"I don't want to upset or hurt you," she responds worriedly. Regina gave a soft smile at this before responding

"Don't worry Emma," she assured. "If I didn't want this, I would have put a stop to it immediately". Emma nodded in understanding. She pulled Regina's face in to close the gap between them. Her tongue grazed Regina's teeth asking for entrance. Regina opened her mouth to allow Emma access. Regina deepened this kiss and soon their tongues began a battle for dominance like a dance across a slippery ice rink. Regina soon won out and had Emma up against a wall, her fingers finding their way into Emma's golden locks. Emma's grip tightened around her queen and the term seven minutes in heaven finally made sense to both girls, their moans of passion almost like a beautiful melody. Sadly however, these moans reached the outside and Ella had enough waiting.

"Alright, ladies that's enough," she shouted as she wrenched the door open. As soon as the light hit their eyes, the two young women blushed. Neither Regina nor Emma made eye contact for the rest of the night afraid of how the other felt about the kiss. In fact, they were completely distant the rest of the weekend and even soon after. Emma went on with her week completely avoiding Regina or even discussing her. This worried Neal because he knew how she felt and he managed to pick up on the distance in her eyes.

"Emmy? What's wrong?" Neal asked as he came into Emma's room one Tuesday afternoon.

"Oh, hey kid, it's nothing," Emma sighed.

"Emmy, I can tell you're sad so just tell me what's wrong.," Neal replied. Emma knew she could trust Neal he was her guardian angel after all.

"I….I Kissed Regina," she blurted out before beginning to cry,

"That's wonderful, Emmy, but why are you crying?" Neal asked. Genuine concern filled his eyes.

"B-because, Neal. I'm not worthy to have done that. She's this amazing singer who has everything and I'm just…..Emma," Emma replied. At this Neal brought his sister into a tight hug. Emma's head soon burrowed itself into her little brother as she sobbed. Little Neal just held his sister there as she cried, wanting to make sure she heard him when he spoke again.

"I think 'just Emma' is all you need to be. I'm sure she'll talk to you soon". Neal assured.

At Regina's home a few days later, Regina was standing in front of a full-length mirror with her hands clasped together and a face full of worry. Then she closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head slightly as she began to speak.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, do I have a chance with Emma at all," Regina softly chanted. Her mind slowly calmed with the softness in her voice. Unfortunately, she was broken out of her trance like state when she heard a child's voice pretending to sound powerful.

"Not a chance you filthy witch," the voice spoke with a slight smirk. Regina knew right away what was going on and she grabbed the nearest thing she could throw, which was thankfully a blanket.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you get out of here and let me have my moment!" she screamed as she let her blanket fly at a running Henry.

"Ew, pink, what's wrong with you, Regina Maria Mills?" Henry shot back after the blanket made a direct hit. Regina decided it was time to just lay all her cards out on the table and whatever happened, happened. Regina texted Graham to come over so he could assist her with this trip. She decided she would walk so she didn't have to bother her mother for the car. Unfortunately, Graham showing up got Cora's attention.

"Regina Maria Mills, what the hell is Graham doing here you know we have to pay him for this, don't you?" Cora shouted.

Well, since we are playing the name game here, Cora Andrea Hartford-Mills, I have to go somewhere and I knew you wouldn't want me going alone," Regina shot back.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mills, I won't charge for this one," both Regina and Cora were surprised by this and Graham just smiled at Regina before leading her past a speechless and dumbstruck Cora right out the door.

"Thanks Graham," Regina sighed. "but why aren't you charging for this one?"

"Miss Mills if we're going where I think we're going, then the way she looked at you and the way you looked at her when you first met tells me something. And I can't rightly put a price on happiness," Graham concluded matter-of-factly. Regina and Graham continued their walk with Graham in the lead and on the lookout as they made their way to the Nolan home. When they eventually got there, Graham gave a hard knock on the door and waited. Soon enough it was answered by none other than Mary-Margaret Blanchard -Nolan herself.

"Oh, hey Graham, Hi Regina," Mary-Margaret greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Ma'am," Regina greeted. "Is Emma in?". Mary-Margaret's smile dropped in favor of a more serious expression.

"She is, Regina, but she hasn't been in the best of moods the past few days. Can this wait until another time?" she questioned.

Regina's face fell at hearing that as she responded. "It could, Mrs. Nolan, but I think I know what's going on with her, and I think I know how to help. There was something I wanted to ask her anyway, so this may just kill two birds with one stone,"

"Oh, leave the poor little birdies out of it, Regina," Mary-Margaret playfully admonished before continuing. "if you think you can help, then Emma is up in her room". Regina made her way upstairs to Emma's room while Graham chose to stay downstairs. Unfortunately for Regina, Emma's door was shut. Regina knocked on it three times before calling out to Emma.

"Emma, please open up. It's Regina," Regina heard nothing for a few seconds before Emma came back with a half-hearted response.

"What do you want, Regina? Haven't I already embarrassed myself enough in front of you? Oh, and let me guess, you brought Graham Cracker with you as well". Regina gave a slight chuckle at Graham's new nickname before responding.

Yes, Emma, Graham Cracker, as you call him, is here with me but he's downstairs". The next thing they both heard was Graham calling upstairs.

"I heard that, Miss Mills," Regina just laughed before calling back with a playful "shut it, Graham Cracker".

"Okay Regina, you got me in a good mood. You can come on in," Emma said before Regina opened the door. When Regina walked in Emma was just sitting on her bed looking at the other girl. "Regina I'm so-," Emma started to say before Regina cut her off.

"No, Emma, you have nothing to apologize for. There was actually something I wanted to ask you but I was afraid to because I didn't know how you would feel. That kiss was amazing. Emma and so are you as a person, so I was wondering, would you go out with me?" Emma was stunned she didn't know what to say so she just grabbed hold of Regina and sobbed the happiest tears anyone has ever seen.

"Oh, Regina I thought I ruined everything. This is the last thing I was expecting from you. Especially when it comes to someone like me. Of course, I will go out with you". Emma's smile was so bright it literally put the stars to shame.

"Emma, I have one condition if we go out. Please don't be too hard on yourself if I didn't think you were 'worthy' as you put it, do you think I would have let you kiss me?"

"No, probably not, I understand what you mean and I promise I will try. It's just going to be hard to undo 14 years-worth of damage". Regina just gave her a sympathetic smile and a peck on the cheek in response.

A/N: I think this is a good spot to end it. As always follow, favorite, and reviews are encouraged. There are a couple of hidden references in the chapter some will find some won't. here's a hint though one of them is a reference to a favorite song of mine. Let's see how you are at finding that one. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Negative Temperatures

Chapter 8: Negative Temperatures

A/N: Alright, here we go with the first date. Thought I'd keep this simple. Bronxny22, as always, you are awesome. I have to say though, meme or no meme, Graham Cracker is just too obvious. Alright here we go.

Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1

"So….," Regina began, unsure as to how to proceed. "Where would you like to go for our date?". Regina had a look in her eyes that told any unknowing bystander that she just found the holy grail.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Emma replied. "I happen to have a family member in the business". Regina was genuinely curious now. She knew Lilly's mother owned a teen club, but she couldn't imagine that Emma would know any family who owned a shop in Storybrooke.

"Alright," Regina said with uncertainty. They went downstairs and told Graham what the plan was before heading out the door. Emma took the lead with Regina following and Graham in the rear. Graham smiled at seeing that Emma wanted to protect Regina by placing herself in the path of anything that could harm her. The journey wasn't that long before Emma stopped in front of a small shop with the word "Fro-Zone" on a blue sign with white letters. The trio entered the building noting its vacancy. The only real occupant there was the owner and operator, Ingrid Fisher. When the bells over the door chimed, Ingrid, the shop's owner looked up and smiled.

"Emma!" she greeted cheerfully before coming around to give her favorite girl a hug. Ingrid had met Emma her first day in town while on an outing with the Nolans. Ingrid had been a friend of the family for a long time and from that day onward that included Emma as well.

"Hey, Aunt Ingrid, it's great to see you," Emma replied before returning the hug. After they separated, she turned to the young singer and smiled. "Aunt Ingrid, I'd like you to meet my friend and date, Regina," Emma introduced before lightly pushing Regina forward. Ingrid smiled and pulled Regina into a hug.

"Ah yes Regina Mills," Ingrid replied. "And what, pray tell brings you into my shop?"

"Regina and I are on a date," Emma responded before Regina could find herself tongue tied over her nervousness. Ingrid smiled before returning to the counter as Emma and Regina set their stuff down before making their way to the counter. Regina had offered to pay for their ice cream since she asked Emma out to begin with, so after protests from Emma and much persuasion from Regina they both ordered the Mount Saint-Helens Meltdown. A chocolate lava ice cream cake with chocolate chips, bananas, strawberries, vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. As they waited for Ingrid to complete their order, Emma had a burning question she had been dying to ask Regina.

"Hey Rina, I was wondering, who is the friend you were talking about in your song 'Gift of a Friend'?" Emma asked curiously smiling at the cute pet name she came up with for Regina. This caused Regina to perk up and smile.

"I didn't know it when I wrote it, but the friend I was talking about was you. The one who helped me find the light in the darkness". Emma took both of Regina's hands, looked her in the eye and spoke softly saying "I will always be there for you". It was at that moment when unbeknownst to either girl that they were being watched outside the window. Before too long, Ingrid brought over their cakes and gave them each a smile. Emma and Regina started into their ice cream and before long they were feeding each other little spoons full of ice cream. About half way through their ice cream, Emma needed to use the restroom. Having taken her phone with her, Emma noticed that it started vibrating very rapidly. Emma turned on the screen to notice her Facebook notifications piling up by the millisecond. When she opened them, she realized that her friend Ruby had seen Regina at the shop and the status was rapidly gaining popularity.

"Ingrid, Rina, I think we have a problem," Emma screamed as she burst out of the restroom. After explaining what was about to happen, Ingrid instructed Emma to return to the restroom while she pulled Regina into her office and locked the door.

"Alright, Miss Mills, I think it's time you and I had a little chat and what a more perfect time than while we are hiding from insane fans," Ingrid said with a hint of a smile in her voice. The buzzing of the crowd had begun as Regina looked at Ingrid.

"Alright, Ma'am," Regina responded. "What would you like to talk about?".

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," Ingrid responded in a stern tone. "As some famous singer you probably get guys and girls throwing themselves at you all the time. I can tell however, that Emma really cares about you. I'm going to make this perfectly clear, famous or not, if you ever hurt her, you will find that it's not just the ice cream that's cold. I will show you what it's like to deal with an ice queen. Do you understand?" Ingrid finished expectantly with her arms crossed.

"Yes Ma'am," Regina said as she nodded.

"I don't think you do, Little Queenie. Emma has been through literal hell and back, and I am not about to allow that to continue. If she so much as sniffles because of you, that is it. You will be in for a world of hurt, and you won't just be able to let it go".

"I understand, Permafrost. I promise I won't hurt her. She's done too much for me already," Regina confessed. This caused Ingrid to soften and smile. At this moment, the buzz of the crowd died down. Emma then sent both women an "all clear" text before they decided to exchange numbers and leave the office.

"Hey, Rina," Emma Greeted. "Sorry about that. My friend Ruby went a bit overboard with that status. I convinced her it was false, so when people showed up and she retracted it, people were not happy. I think she lost a few Facebook friends. Regina laughed at that before grabbing Emma's hand.

"That's funny Em, let's get out of here". Emma and Regina were about to do just that, but not before Regina's phone went off.

 **Permafrost: You better not hurt her or else.**

 **LittleQueenie: I got it Ingrid it's not going to happen.**

Regina looked back at Ingrid who just smirked. Before long, they made their way back to Emma's house. Regina leaned in and gave Emma a peck on the lips and a smile.

"I had fun Em. Thank you for a wonderful time," Regina said with a smile.

"you're welcome, Rina. I promise the next one will be better". Regina waved as they parted ways. After making her way back to her house, she and Graham parted ways with a few good bye's and thank you's before Regina entered went inside.

"Regina Maria Mills!," a loud sharp voice greeted harshly.

A/N: and I think we'll call that a chapter I am not great with fluff, so getting through this was a bit tricky. Next chapter will be the second date and something Emma said in a prior chapter will make sense. Also big thanks to my beta Serena K. speaking of Serena, Rina is not just a nickname for Serena but it is also an acceptable nickname for Regina as I have read.


	9. Chapter 9: Down At THe Stables

Chapter 9: Down at The Stables

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'd say it won't happen again but I was taught not to lie. Sammii16, you are quite welcome. Keep on reading. I am sure you will enjoy. Regina's riding outfit is the same one she wore in the episode "The Stable Boy" when she was this age.

Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1

"Regina Maria Mills!," a loud sharp voice greeted harshly. "What the fuck was that I just saw on Facebook,"

"I don't know, Mother. What did you see on Facebook?" Regina sassed back.

Well, Young Lady, it looks like you wasted Graham's time to go out for ice cream then you got yourself spotted by some crazed fan," Cora shot back.

"Look, Mother, everything went fine. I was out with a friend, I had Graham with me, and the friend knew the owner of the shop. We were perfectly safe. Leave it alone," Regina retorted.

"Regina Maria Mills," Cora snapped. "You will not speak to me in such a manner".

"Or you'll what, Mother? Ground me? I'm 18, or maybe you'll quit being my manager. I could easily find someone else, so the one losing there would be you. If you think a third option would be to destroy my career, let's remember who's living vicariously through who here". Regina just stomped past a gaping Cora going upstairs to her room and slamming the door. Regina needed to calm down so she pulled out her phone and texted the girl who was slowly becoming her favorite.

 **Regina: Hey Em, would you like to go to the stables with me tomorrow?"**

Emma had been in a panic after the events of the day, choosing to spend her time in her room under the covers. It came as a surprise to her when she got the text from Regina asking for another date. Upon seeing this, she lit up and responded immediately.

 **Emma: Is my last name Swan? :P**

 **Regina: Yes, I'm pretty sure it is. We'll have to rectify that someday**

 **Emma: Maybe we'll have to rectify yours. What do you think, Regina Swan?**

 **Regina: I don't know about that, Miss Emma Mills**

 **Emma: I like Regina Swan better :p See you tomorrow**

 **Regina: Goodnight Miss Swan**

 **Emma: Goodnight My Queen**

The next morning, Regina woke up bright eyed and eager. This was the day she was going to show the girl she was quickly becoming smitten with her world. After showering and putting on her riding clothes, she ran downstairs to find her mother. Eventually she found her and both Henry's in the kitchen,

"Mother? Father? I want to go to the stables today. Should I call graham or do you trust me," she asked the last part with a smirk toward her mother.

"I shouldn't let you go, Young Lady, but since I can't really stop you, go and call Graham. At least he can keep an eye on you," Cora smirked at that last part.

Regina grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table then went to call Graham. Before long, Graham showed up and Regina was ready with her riding helmet in hand. They soon made the trek to the Swan home and were greeted with Emma in her own riding outfit.

"Hey Rina," Emma greeted pulling Regina in for a hug and giving her a light peck on the cheek. "I am excited, this is the first time this season I have been able to take Marron out". Marron was a horse Emma got from a family of equestrians she had stayed with. the gesture of letting her keep that horse was probably one of the nicest gestures she had received from a foster family, but they couldn't keep Emma around due to struggling finances. Regina also noted that this was the first time she had taken her horse out as well. The two young women chatted idly before finally reaching the stables. "I've got to warn you, Rina, every time I take Marron out, this other horse goes wild," Emma said as they entered the stable.

"hm, that's odd," Regina commented. "Do you know the horse's name?" Regina queried.

"I don't know," Emma began. "It's something Hispanic sounding, and it starts with an R". Regina's stomach dropped at this. She only knew one horse like that, but she wanted to be sure.

"Why don't you take Marron out and see which one reacts," Regina suggested. Emma complied, going over to Marron's stall and mounting the chestnut maire. As Emma slowly brought her out of the stall another horse nearby began to whinny. Regina just shook her head as she looked over at the culprit. "Yep, I knew it. Gosh darn it, Rocinante. Let poor Marron be".

"That's it, that was his name!" Emma exclaimed in realization.

"Thought so. Sorry, Em. This is Rocinante. He's mine, and it would appear he has a thing for your Marron". Regina mounted her steed and led him out of his stall. "ladies first," Regina said as she road past Emma out of the stables with a smirk.

"I think that would be both of us," Emma replied as she began to follow.

"I think only one of us is truly lady-like," Regina replied in her regal tone.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, Princess," Emma shot back as she followed after Regina. Regina just stopped and turned Rocinante around before addressing her date.

"Princess? PRINCESS?! I don't think so. I am a QUEEN!" Regina shot back before continuing toward a trail.

"And here I thought you didn't like being called queen," Emma shot back.

"Ah, but Miss Swan, I am a queen to you. Especially after I outrace you," Regina smirked as she spurred Rocinante's sides to send him into a full gallop down the trail.

"Damn you, Regina," Emma shouted as she spurred Marron into a gallop of her own. Regina turned back at Emma and smirked as Rocinante kept charging forward.  
"What's the matter, Miss Swan? Can't keep up?" Regina teased before letting off high pitched joyful laughter as she road away.

"Oh, that's it. Come on Marron. Let's get her.," Emma smirked as she spurred her horse to go even faster. Before long, they caught up to Regina and Rocinante. Emma just smirked at Regina as she passed her. Eventually, they came to an open field where Emma dismounted and waited for Regina. Regina dismounted Rocinante and the two girls found a place to sit as they allowed their horses to roam free.

"So, Em I had a question for you if you don't mind me asking," Regina began.

"Sure, Rina what is it?" Emma inquired.

"Where did you get Marron?". Emma looked at Regina with a slight sadness in her eyes as she responded.

"she was a gift from my last foster family before I came to Storybrooke. They couldn't afford to take care of me since they weren't making money from their equestrian training classes, which had declined over the months. I came to Storybrooke and brought Marron along. I virtually had no social life because I needed to pay her stable fees."

"Emma, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," Regina began, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Mary-Margaret, David, Neal, and Lilly are all here for you and now you have me". Emma cried as she buried her face into Regina. Regina threw her arms around Emma and there they sat for what seemed like eternity. Emma looked up and discovered Rocinante and Marron nearby huddled together in a romantic gesture befitting of two horses who have a connection.

"Regina, look," Emma whispered as she pointed toward the two steeds. Regina did so and smiled brightly.

"it would appear as though you and I aren't the only ones who found each other, Miss Swan," Emma just shook her head at the nickname.

"Yes, My Queen it would appear so," Emma chuckled as she placed a tender kiss on Regina's cheek. Soon, they found themselves laying back in the grass and holding each other tightly. 2 hours had passed before either of them knew It, and when they realized this, they went to track down their horses. "Why is it you don't use a saddle anyway, Rina?" Emma inquired as she approached the two horses.

"because riding bareback is more freeing. Wouldn't you agree?" Regina replied as she attempted to coax Rocinante over to her. Emma mounted Marron before responding.

"it is. So, I was wondering, Rina. My family wants to do a game night next Friday night and I thought you might like to join us," Emma asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"And what, pray tell would you be playing?"

"Rock Band," Emma replied as she kicked Marrons sides to start her walking.

"I would be delighted," Regina said as she did the same with Rocinante, and they slowly made their way back to the stables. Regina texted Cora when they got to the stables telling her of her plan for the next Friday. In typical Cora fashion she reluctantly agreed, but remarked that she wanted to meet this new friend of Regina's.

A/N: this is the perfect place to end, and the perfect setup for next chapter where we will learn why I called this story "The Crowning of the Swan".


	10. Chapter 10: Emma's Hidden Ability

Chapter 10: Emma's Hidden Ability

A/N: Thank you to all who have followed this story so far. I apologize if there were any typos. I will work to correct those in the future. Bronxny22, you are always awesome and your reviews brighten my days.

Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1.

Friday had come at last, and Regina was excited to get to the Nolan Residence to enjoy a nice wholesome game night. She had packed an overnight bag as she assumed Emma may want her to stay the night. As she made her way through the hall, she stopped into little Henry's room to bid him goodbye. She didn't find him; however, she did happen upon a red notebook with a label attached to it reading "Operation Swan Queen". She found this peculiar, but she decided to ignore it for the time being. She made her way downstairs and to the living room where she bade her family goodbye as she set off for the Nolan home. In order to protect her identity, she wore a large sunhat with sunglasses. Before exiting through the front however, Cora had called out to her.

"Regina, dear, there is something I need to discuss with you," Cora began with an all too serious tone.

"What is it, Mother? I have somewhere to be," Regina shot back with her regal persona perfectly in place.

"Well, young lady, it's funny you speak to me in such a way. Your backup singer Ashley did the exact same thing thinking she was some kind of Cinderella in the making. Because of this, she is no longer involved with us, therefore I need you to keep eyes and ears open for another singer," Cora finished matter-of-factly.

"Mother, you can't just go around getting rid of people you think are a threat to me. They need to support themselves as well," Regina defended.

"Regina Maria Mills you will not tell me what I can and cannot do as it relates to your career. You are the star. You are the queen. Start acting like it and realize that they are below you, and find a new singer who understands that," Cora ordered

"Fine, Mother. Oh, by the way, I have enough songs for a new album if you want to see them," Regina stated with pride.

"Very good, my love. Run along, we'll take a look at them when you have found a new singer," Cora stated once again returning to her prideful demeanor. Regina just shook her head and went out the door. Without hesitation or detours she finally made it to the Nolan home where she was greeted by David at the door.

"Oh, Hey Regina, come on in. Emma's up in her Room and we're just setting up," David greeted cheerfully as he allowed Regina into the house. Regina did so, and as she looked, she saw all the Rock Band equipment setup as if on a professional stage. The drumkit was set up in front of the couch. Next to that there was a keyboard controller. A microphone was sitting on a stand in the front and it was flanked on either side by two guitar controllers. "Mary-Margaret," David called out. "Regina's here. Did you find the second mic and stand?".

"Second mic?" Regina inquired. "I know you know I sing, but who is the other singer. Please tell me it's Mary-Margaret. I would love to see that," she laughed.

"Nope, Mary-Margaret plays guitar with me," David replied. "You'll just have to wait and see who the other singer is. Speaking of band members, Ingrid should be here before long. Regina grimaced to herself. _Oh great, Permafrost is coming,_ she thought with a shiver.

"Speak of the Ice Queen, and she doth appear," Ingrid said cheerfully as she came through the door. She walked over and gave David a hug before turning to Regina. "Little Queenie," she acknowledged.

"Permafrost," Regina replied. David just shrugged at this unsure of what any of that meant. At that moment, Mary-Margaret appeared carrying a stand with another microphone attached to it.

"Oh, hey Regina. Hey Ingrid. Sorry I wasn't out here sooner. It took me a little bit to find the spare mic and stand". Emma picked that moment to come downstairs and make her presence known.

"Rina! I missed you," she said giving Regina a hug.

"And what am I, chopped ice?" Ingrid chuckled as she pulled Emma in for a big warm hug. Neal came down at that moment with drumsticks in hand and ran over to Ingrid as he saw her.

"Aunt Ingrid," he exclaimed. Ingrid smiled at her pseudo-nephew and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, Little Man, are you ready to rock tonight?" she asked beaming down at the boy. Neal just gave a thumbs up and went over to the couch and sat down in front of the drums. Ingrid sat down next to him and picked up the small keyboard controller. David and Mary-Margaret proceeded to strap on their guitars as Regina stepped up to the mic on the right before turning to Emma.

"You're the other singer?" she asked in awe.

"I…I..," Emma stammered as she ran off and up to her room. Regina looked to Emma's parents then to Ingrid who all just nodded at her. Regina ran upstairs to Emma's room and knocked on her door.

"Emma? Come on, Em. Please don't do this again.," Regina said as she waited for Emma to open the door. "Emma, you promised me you wouldn't put yourself down anymore. Please let me in and we can talk about this". Emma slowly opened the door and just gave Regina a sad look.

"I can't sing, Rina. I am nothing compared to the amazing Queen Regina Mills," Regina just shook her head slowly.

"No, Emma; please don't look at me as The Regina Mills, Queen Regina, or anything like that again. To you I just want to be Rina, your Rina. Despite what some people say, I'm not the Evil Queen or evil anything for that matter. They only say that because I sometimes come off as a bit distant from my fans. That is all my mother's doing and that just isn't me at all. Please, just see me for the Rina you've come to know and not the Regina Mills you have only ever heard about in the past.," Regina said placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma stood up and face Regina, taking both of her hands.

"My Rina," Emma pondered. "I was thinking about that for a while now, and I was wondering. Will you officially be my girlfriend?" Emma asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You don't even need to ask, Miss Swan. I would have said yes either way," Regina said before pulling the other girl into a searing kiss that seemed to go on forever. However, it was only a minute or two before they both went downstairs hand in hand. This gesture alone caused everyone to light up. With thousand-watt smiles. They knew Emma liked Regina, and from what they could tell Regina felt the same for Emma, so to them it was only a matter of time. The only one who wasn't really smiling was Ingrid. She had a look of skepticism and uncertainty on her face. Regina and Emma stepped up to their mics as the first song was chosen. Ingrid had selected Heart of Glass by Blondie. This was one of the few songs she knew that offered keyboard support, so she took what she could get. This also featured solo vocals for the most part, so Regina took the opportunity to step back and see what Emma could do. Having detected the nervousness on Emma's face, Regina grabbed her hand and held tight like her life depended on it; thus, assuring Emma she was there for her. The song began, and everyone in the family soon fell into a rhythm as though they had sung these songs many times before. Finally, the vocal notes started coming in and Emma jumped right in without missing a beat. If Regina didn't know any better, she would have assumed Emma was secretly a pop-star. By the first chorus, Emma had slowly pulled her hand away preferring to take hold of the mic and move with the music. The family just sat there and played as if this were a normal thing, but to Regina; she was completely awestruck by her girlfriend's talent on the microphone. Once the song concluded, Regina decided to pull Emma aside one more time. Emma was surprised to say the least when Regina dragged her up to her bedroom, but was more than prepared to hear the young singer out.

"What's this about, Rina?" Emma asked with concern. "Was I that bad a singer?". Regina put up her hands in a placating gesture before answering.

"No, Emma; you really weren't. quite the contrary actually. I was actually wondering," Regina paused as she felt embarrassed. "okay, this is tough. You asking me to be your girlfriend far outweighs this and I don't think I could ask you for anything that amounts to what you gave me,"

"Don't worry," Emma said assuring Regina that everything would be fine. "Whatever it is you want to ask is perfectly fine I'm sure". Regina took a deep breath and grabbed Emma's hands.

"alright then, Emma; I was wondering if you would come on tour with me as my new singer". Regina just waited as Emma said nothing with an unreadable expression on her face. This caused panic to cross Regina's face as she knew she needed a new singer and that she didn't want to be away from Emma while she was on tour.

"Is this some kind of game. Rina?" Emma asked in disbelief. "this would be amazing if it was true, but I could never be this lucky. I will accept your offer, but I swear; Regina Mills, if this is some kind of game, we are through," Emma finished angrily.

"Em, please relax. This is not a game," Regina placated. "I will even call my mother who is also my manager here and now and put her on speaker so you know this is true," Emma thought for a moment with slight concern. Regina sensed this and placed a hand in Emma's. with that touch and assurance Emma gave a nod of permission for her to make the call. Regina did so and after about 3 rings, a faint voice could be heard.

"Hello Dear, are you alright? Those people better not be harming you because if they are….," Regina cut her mother off immediately.

"Calm down, Mother I am calling because I think I just found a singer. This works perfectly because this is also that friend you wanted to meet. I'm going to go ahead and put you on speaker, okay?". Cora gave an affirmative from the other end and a few moments later, a slight background noise could be heard. "Mother, I would like you to meet Emma Swan. Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills". Regina introduced.

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Mills," Emma says nervously.

"Likewise, Miss Swan. Now if what my daughter says is true, you will audition for me tomorrow evening". Emma could plainly see where the no nonsense personality was coming from and it gave her a chill that she believed could give Ingrid a run for her money.

"um…..yes, Ma'am, I can do that," Emma said with timidity. Cora smiled on the other end of the phone because this was the effect she wanted to have. It gave her a sense of power over those she believed to be beneath her and Regina.

"Very Good, Miss Swan. Regina, you had best be telling me the truth," Cora snapped before hanging up. Emma just looked at Regina in confusion.

"I told you she was a bitch," Regina nonchalantly replied. The two girls went downstairs to the family. Before they returned to their instruments however, they went over and grabbed some food. Emma just beamed at the fact that Regina had said yes to her question and asked her to come on tour with her. The game resumed and the girls blew everyone away as they sang Dreams by the Cranberries, Emma singing the high part and Regina opting for the lower part. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes. The whole family could see the change in the dynamic between Emma and Regina. Ingrid just smirked because she knew it was going to happen soon and she knew, or at least believed she had a certain power over Regina. The rest of the night went by with everyone enjoying food and fun. Eventually, however as all nights did this one had come to an end. Ingrid went home after giving her kisses and hugs to the family and a stern warning to Regina. Everyone including Regina went upstairs to go to bed. Emma and Regina cuddled together and soon drifted off to sleep after good night kisses.

A/N: Sorry this took a while to finish. I got a new job and the hours are still something to get used to. Also, I think there is some kind of curse where whenever I write Cora into a chapter it takes forever to finish. Fear not wonderful Swen. I will see this through.


	11. Chapter 11: Mother's Choice

Chapter 11: Mother's Choice

A/N: sorry this took so darn long. The Swan Queen Super Nova takes a lot out of you. Anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer's the same in chapter 1.

It was the night of Regina's first concert of the tour. As was the norm for Regina; she was playing at The Palace in Storybrooke. Emma was worried, considering this was her first time going on tour. She was still surprised the audition with Cora had gone so well, considering Cora's usual sour demeaner. She stood behind the curtain nervously waiting for the show to start. Eventually, she saw traces of purple smoke coming from behind the curtain as it opened. There she saw Regina standing in front of the same throne that Lilly had described. As the music picked up and the back lights came on to reveal the band. Emma attempted to sing only to find nothing was coming out. She tried a few more times, and when she finally got her voice working, a high loud sound came out that she had never heard herself make. As she tried to form the lyrics, she found that she was singing all over the grand staff not even hitting the correct notes and rhythms. Regina just held a smile in place, but by the second song; she couldn't keep it in tact. Eventually the band stopped playing, and Regina just glared at Emma before addressing the audience.

"I apologize for what you have just heard, my subjects. It would seem as though I made a royal mistake in bringing this new so-called singer into my court of talent", Regina spoke regally and with a sense of control over her people. "I don't usually perform covers, but I think I will make an exception, given the nature of what egregious atrocities occurred tonight". Regina turned to Emma and conjured a fireball as the audience began chanting "fire, fire, fire". A look of horror crossed Emma's face as Regina just smirked as she threw the fireball at Emma. As the fire made contact and Emma could feel her life slipping away, she could hear Regina singing acapella "She's just a girl, and she's on fire". Everything faded to black as Emma sprung up in her bed screaming. This caused Regina to wake up and instinctively grab Emma and assure her everything was okay and that she was right there for her girlfriend.

"Rina?", Emma asked in a tiny voice. "Is that you?", she asked again in the same tiny voice.

"Shhhh", Regina shushed. "I'll always be here, and I'll always be your Rina.", Regina soothed softly. "What were you dreaming about, Em?", she inquired.

"You were there but you were…", Emma trailed off, and Regina lit up in realization.

"The evil queen?", Regina asked. Emma had gotten to a point where she felt comfortable telling Regina about the previous nightmares where Regina was the evil queen, and that she had been seeing a therapist about them. Regina was perfectly understanding as she always seemed to be with Emma.

"Yes", Emma confirmed softly and looked down. "You-".

"She", Regina corrected. "I am not her. I would never cause you any harm. Evil queen is just a title I was given, and my mother makes me dress like that as a character, but I am not her. I told you this yesterday"

"Okay, SHE', Emma amended. "Threw a fireball at me after I sang horrible at her concert, and as I burned, she sang Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys."

"And this, Miss Swan, is why I told you to say 'she'. I would never do that to you. It seems so tacky. Also, Alicia Keys? Come on", Regina ranted, causing Emma and her to laugh. "Speaking of music, we need to get you ready to meet my mother", Regina said as they both got up and made their way to the bathroom to begin their morning routines. They did everything together sans showering at Regina's request. She didn't want to seem like she was taking advantage of the younger girl. Eventually, the two girls went downstairs to find the Nolan's settling down to breakfast. Mary Margaret looked over at them and smiled.

Good morning, Emma and Regina", Mary-Margaret sang out. "There's plenty of food for everyone. Regina, I hope you like pancakes and bacon". Regina just smiled and nodded as she and Emma took seats next to one another and ate. Mary-Margaret and David just looked at each other, nodded, and smiled realizing what was going on between their daughter and the girl who was slowly bringing her out of her shell.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, there's something I need to tell you", Regina began. Both parents and even Neal look up at the older girl expectantly. "Last night, Emma asked me to be her girlfriend", Regina said with a pause afterwards "…..and I accepted", she finished nervously.

"Regina", David began in a serious tune. "I've seen how Emma is when she is with you".

"Yes Regina", Mary-Margaret chimed in. "We have never seen her this happy."

"Now I'm sure Ingrid already said something", David said as he and Mary-Margaret shared a knowing smirk. "But if you hurt her there will be hell to pay".

I understand Mr. and Mrs. Nolan", Regina replied sheepishly.

"That's Blanchard-Nolan to you", Mary-Margaret replied with a playful smirk. This caused everyone including Regina to laugh. They continued breakfast in the fashion of the perfect family. No one cared that Regina was also a girl, and Regina could see that. The family just wanted to make sure Emma was happy, which Regina respected. Breakfast continued on in idle chatter with Regina and Emma exchanging cute little looks with one another. After breakfast, Regina and Emma told the family they were going to go to Regina's. Mary-Margaret then explained that Regina was welcome anytime at the Nolan home. It was agreed that Neal would also accompany Emma and Regina, so he could spend time with Henry.

Eventually, they came to the familiar white mansion and went inside. They found their way to the study where they were sure Cora was. Neal however, went upstairs to find Henry.

"before we go in there, I need you to know that my mother can be tough, but just know I can be tough too and I'll have your back in there", Regina said as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and giving her a short peck on the lips. Emma knocked on the door of the study and was quickly met with a cool 'come in'. Emma pulled the door open and walked in followed by Regina.

"Well hello, Miss Swan, and hello, My Lovely Daughter. I certainly hope Darling, that Miss Swan is as good as you say she is."

"Don't worry, Mother. When have I ever lied to you?", Regina responded with a smile. Normally, these interactions made Regina either sad or angry, but Emma made her strong, she believed. Regina took a seat and Emma chose to stand, knowing it would help her sing better. Regina smiled at Emma giving her a thumbs up.

"You're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me", Emma began slowly. She continued the first verse at that speed, but when she made it to the chorus she was up to its proper speed. She found herself getting animated and at times singing directly to Cora in a challenging fashion. With Regina there, Emma felt all powerful not afraid of Cora. This streak of courage subsided unfortunately when she finished the song and sat back down. Regina beamed at the younger girl and Cora just gave her a hard look.

"I've heard enough, Miss Swan you are dismissed", Cora said dismissively. Emma's face fell as she left the room shutting the door. Loud voices could be heard and Emma was quick to listen.

"Mother, what the hell?", Regina began.

"Regina, don't start. She wasn't up to my standards dear", Cora responded in an attempt at being calm.

"Mother, what standards? She was amazing", Regina said when realization dawned on her. "You just want some little puppet with no confidence. Mother, I may be called queen, but you know this isn't me. I won't perform if you are going to be like this", Regina said angrily.

"Fine, Regina. then you can tell her", Cora responded in defeat before adding. "but she'd better know her place".

"Fine, Mother", Regina said in defeat before walking out and muttering to herself. "But her place is right by my side". Regina came out the door with a smile. "She says your in, Sweetness. It took a little work on my part, but you're in", Regina beamed at her girlfriend excitedly.

"That's wonderful Rina", Emma said as they walked away from the study. "Where are we off to now?", she asked.

"We need to pay our brothers a visit. I suspect at least Henry has been up to something", Regina responded with suspicion in her voice. They then made their way up to Henry's room to confront him.

A/N: There you have it folks. This dream Emma had was added at the behest of my Beta, Serena K. you are an awesome Beta, Serena (yes for crying out loud there are two Serena's). reviews are encouraged. Kudos are only encouraged if you think I deserve them.


	12. Chapter 12: Mastermind

Chapter 12: Mastermind

A/N: Now for the confrontation and the revelation of a not so diabolical plan.

Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1

Emma and Regina found themselves in front of Henry's door. Regina was determined, but Emma was unsure as to what was going on in her girlfriend's mind. Regina rapped hard on the door and yelled for her brother.

"Henry, it's me, Regina. let me in. Emma and I need to talk to you," Regina shouted.

"Gina, what's this about?" Henry asked as he opened the door. Emma just gave her girlfriend a questioning look meaning she was just as curious as Henry. Regina just pushed her way into the door with a determined look on her face. Regina began searching until she found the red book.

"Explain!" she commanded imperiously as she threw the book on the bad, doing her best to try and avoid hitting Neal who was still sitting there.

"That's my diary, Gina." Henry responded. Regina just looked down at it and realized the back cover was facing up.

"Oh, really Henry, is your diary actually called 'Operation Swan Queen?'" Regina shot back as she turned the book over to reveal the title.

"Operation Swan Queen, what the hell is Operation Swan Queen," Emma pondering before realization hit her. "Regina, don't you get it?" she said before pointing to herself. "Swan" she then pointed to Regina and said "Queen". "it has to do with us. Alright, start talking kid."

"it was something we did to help you, Gina." Henry responded.

"What do you mean 'we', Henry? Who helped you with whatever this is?" Regina asked sternly. Henry looks to Neal, who just smiles sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Emmy, I just wanted to help you be happy. We knew we had something one day at school." Neal explained. Henry then took over and began to tell the story.

 **Flashback**

8-year-old Henry was sitting at a table in the school courtyard when Neal came up to him.

"Hey Henry, what are you up to?" Neal asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"Oh, hey Neal, I'm just trying to help my sister," he responded in a dejected tone. He knew his task was far from possible even at the tender age of 8.

"Oh, Gina, yeah she's nice. What are you helping her with?" Neal asked with interest.

"She's been sad, but then it seems she gets on her computer and she's happy for a little." Henry responded before continuing. "I want her to be happy all the time."

 **End Flashback**

"Then I saw you typing on your computer one day Emmy." Neal continued. "I saw you writing to a girl named TheReginaMills."

 **Flashback**

"Henry," Neal said as he ran up to his friend. "I know how to make Gina happy." He concludes.

"what are you talking about Neal?" Henry asked.

"She should meet my sister Emma." Neal responds. "Emma sends her nice messages every day, and if anyone can make Gina happy, Emma can." Henry smiled, but then his smile faltered.

"Wait a minute, you don't have a sister." Henry responded.

"Yeah I do. Mom and dad brought home a girl named Emma Swan and said she was my new sister." Neal responded. Henry had heard of this type of thing happening before, so it made sense.

"That makes sense. The only problem is that mom keeps her on a short leash and makes her focus only on her music, so we have to get around that. Alright, Neal if you'll help me Operation Swan Queen is a go." Henry said confidently.

 **End Flashback**

"So, your plan was to get us together?" Regina asked.

"At least to make you be friends, yes." Henry replied guiltily.

"So, wait, Henry proposed the contest?" Emma asked.

"You know, come to think of it he did." Regina recalled.

 **Flashback**

it was dinner time at the Mills house. Henry and Neal had already plotted out what they were going to do for Operation Swan Queen, and now it was Henry's move.

"Mom, wouldn't it be a great idea if Regina did something cool for her fans?" Henry asked in mock thought that Cora couldn't detect. Cora took on a serious expression, but not one of malice since she knew her son was young and naïve.

"Henry, you know better. Regina needs to focus on her music." Cora dismissed.

"Mom, I read stuff. I have seen what some people say about her, and evil queen is one of the only ones I can actually repeat at the table." Henry said half-jokingly.

Cora, I do believe that Regina could stand to have some interaction with her fans. It might do her some good." Henry Sr. said, adding to his son's suggestion.

"Hmm, that evil queen garbage is a bit annoying to read. I suppose I'll call Mr. Gold and see what we can come up with." Cora conceded.

 **End Flashback**

"So that's how the contest came to be." Henry said having confirmed what Regina had already put together.

"It got hard when I heard Emmy wasn't doing the contest, but I got Lilly to write a letter when I told her what Emma was thinking."

"And that's why she took my letter. You told me about the contest in advance because it was something you and Henry already knew about. You must have told her to take it in the event I wouldn't enter." Emma concluded. Regina and Emma looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They could not be mad at their brothers because they found something wonderful. Eventually they went to Cora and asked her if they could all go back to the Nolan residence for another night with Henry included this time. She said yes on the condition that Regina return home the next afternoon to discus her songbook. Eventually, they all got back to the Nolan's and Mary-Margaret and David were more than happy to have the Mills children there. Henry and Neal went up to Neal's room and Emma and Regina stayed downstairs to discuss the opportunity for Emma with her parents.

"Mom, Dad there is something Regina and I need to ask you." Emma began nervously. Mary-Margaret and David nodded for her to continue, but it was Regina who chimed in.

"I have invited Emma to come on tour with me as my new singer. She was great during Rock Band, and I need that kind of talent by my side." Mary-Margaret and David looked at each other before David spoke.

"It seems like a wonderful opportunity, but would she be safe? What about her education?"

"I assure you that as her girlfriend I promise to keep her safe, and my mother will make sure she has a good education as she has done with me." Regina answered with confidence. The Nolan's looked at each other before dismissing themselves to the other room to deliberate.

A/N: And that is a good spot to end it. Bronxny22 you were right it was Henry and Neal. Henry was obvious, but how did you guess Neal? Anyway, new chapter coming soon.


End file.
